


從此66號公路多了一個獨行俠

by Kakis



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakis/pseuds/Kakis
Summary: 從此66號公路多了一個獨行俠，和他的日本情人。





	從此66號公路多了一個獨行俠

“喂。”  
外面在下暴雨，玻璃窗被密集的雨点砸出声响。麦克雷蹲在房间地板上，面前摊着一本色情杂志，他上挑着眼皮，看着坐在窗台上的智械，智械也回看着他。  
“你想出去走走吗？”他问。  
岛田源氏瞥了一眼外面的倾盆大雨，又盯着麦克雷的眼睛，试图弄清他是不是在说笑。  
“哈，”麦克雷站起来，晃了晃他蹲麻了的腿，“你不觉得很无聊吗？”  
雨天的时候，所有训练活动都暂停了，只剩下下午晚些时候麦克雷要去靶场，和源氏要去模拟训练。像这样的雨天，他们大部分时间都是在房间里度过的，虽然是放假一天，可是他们没有消遣的东西，所以总是很无趣。  
“走吧。”麦克雷跨过路上乱七八糟的杂志，走到源氏旁边，目光越过他，越过雨，到朦胧的远方，“走吧。”  
源氏顺着他的目光向外看去，什么也没有。  
“走吧。”源氏从窗台上下来，对麦克雷说。

在雨里奔跑的时候，源氏出神地想，以前的自己是怎么度过这样的一天的，大概花费几个小时去看外面的雨，反正也无事可做。  
他听见麦克雷的喘气声，听见脚下踩起水花的声音，这又把他拉回现实了。  
“你会感冒的。”源氏慢下了脚步。  
“说得好像你不会一样。”麦克雷笑着说。雨水让他的头发变成湿漉漉的，自然地垂下来，像只丧家犬。  
源氏皱了皱鼻子，他讨厌这样的麦克雷。源氏抓住麦克雷的手，在他反应过来之前拉着他往回跑，速度快得麦克雷都要以为教官叫他们集合了。  
他们一口气跑回房间里，麦克雷靠在门上大口喘着气。“怎么了”他问。  
“没什么。”源氏说，“我以为我们出门的时候忘记关水龙头了。”  
麦克雷知道他在随口编借口，也知道他在回避这个问题，所以麦克雷就不去理会他室友的疯子行为，尽管他在那么快速的奔跑中真的以为出了什么事。  
“有什么事情都可以和我说。”麦克雷说。

源氏以前不和麦克雷住同一间房间。  
很早以前他就听过麦克雷的名字。那是他年轻气盛时，每天想尽办法反抗莱耶斯，处处和教官作对。那天，莱耶斯一拳打在他的脸上，揪着他的头发，骂着“你早晚会和麦克雷一样”。  
“麦克雷后来怎么样了？”包扎伤口时，源氏问他。  
“那个丧家犬有什么好提的，你自己去看看不就完事了。”莱耶斯骂骂咧咧地说。  
“嗯，”源氏说，“我想看看。”  
所以他搬进了麦克雷的房间，他在莱耶斯那里问不出来的东西，他想在这里知道。可是住到现在，他还是不知道麦克雷到底发生了什么。  
那天他们大吵了一架，也是下着雨，闷热的天气让人心烦意乱。他们打了起来，从沙发上打到床边的地毯上，又滚到浴室的大理石地板上。不知道是谁的手臂撞到了花洒开关，冷水一股一股地喷在他们头上、身上，又湿又冷。  
源氏揪着麦克雷的领子，把他压在浴缸里。这时候他们吵架的原因已经显得不那么重要了，源氏冲他大吼大叫，被麦克雷弄伤了的嘴角一阵阵抽痛。  
“——莱耶斯说你是个废物，说你是丧家犬，你自己难道不知道吗？”源氏说。  
麦克雷抓着源氏的头发，闻言又松开了，哭笑不得地看着他。冷水还在源源不断地向下喷洒着，顺着源氏的脸颊流淌着，又掉到他脸上。  
“我知道，”麦克雷说，“我当然知道。你为什么在因为这个而生气？”  
“我——”源氏张了张嘴，说不出什么话来。他松开麦克雷的领子，抬手把水关了，把麦克雷拉起来。  
“你不用操心这个，”麦克雷扯下一条毛巾丢给源氏，“你要相信我。”

第二天他们两个在房间里打架的事情被莱耶斯知道了，毕竟麦克雷那满身淤青和源氏嘴角的口子太过于显眼了。  
“你们两个如果精力过剩的话就到给我滚到训练场待着去，别再给我惹麻烦。”莱耶斯把这两个人丢到医务室，指着他们说道。  
“哈哈，对不起，是我先和他吵架的。”麦克雷说。  
等莱耶斯走了之后，源氏又给了麦克雷一拳，麦克雷吃痛地倒在病床上，演技浮夸。  
“你不用说那种话。”源氏说，“分明是我先动的手。”  
“那就是我记错了，”麦克雷笑笑，“反正没关系。”  
但是晚些时候他们两个还是被莱耶斯叫出去了，被罚跑二十圈。源氏二话不说就跑了出去，留下麦克雷还在和莱耶斯求情，说自己被源氏揍了的地方还在疼，莱耶斯看了他一眼，又用眼神示意已经跑出去很远的源氏，大概意思是“你先挑衅人家却打不过人家，活该被罚”，麦克雷只好跑动起来。  
他冲了很大一段距离才追上源氏，源氏放慢了速度，和他肩并着肩。  
“喂，”麦克雷说，“如果有一天我背叛你了，你会恨我吗？”  
“嗯，”源氏说，“应该吧。”  
麦克雷看着他，又看看灰色的天空，没再说话。  
他们之间的沉默一直延续到跑完全程。麦克雷躺倒在地上，像是缺水的鱼一样喘气。源氏坐到了他的旁边，喘气的频率不小心和他合上了，等反应过来之后又心照不宣地同时换了个节奏。  
“你想做什么？”源氏问，“你会杀了我吗？”  
麦克雷闭上了眼睛。过了大概有一个世纪这么久，源氏都想站起来丢下他一个人走的时候，他小声地说了什么，源氏一下子没听清，但很快反应过来了。  
“我不想杀你。”麦克雷说。

麦克雷被关起来了。  
这天没有训练，麦克雷一大早告诉源氏说他要去找莱耶斯谈谈，源氏没理他。结果直到吃晚饭时麦克雷也没有出现。  
“他去哪了？”源氏问莱耶斯。  
莱耶斯看着他，神情有些异样的复杂。  
“他被关起来了。”莱耶斯说，“以前关过你的那个地方。”  
“嗯。”源氏点点头，向禁闭室走去。  
这里和监狱差不多，铁栏里有时会关着不听话的士兵，直到他们愿意低头屈服。源氏一间一间地看过去，在最里面那间看见了麦克雷。他和早上出门时没什么区别，只是有些颓丧。  
“为什么？”源氏说，“你犯了什么错？”  
麦克雷苦笑了一下，不愿抬头看源氏。“你别和我扯上关系了。”他低声说，声音因为一天没有喝水而变得沙哑。  
“你是不是一辈子都不愿意说？”源氏提高了音量，他有些恼怒，并对麦克雷感到失望，失望透顶。  
“你走吧。”麦克雷说。  
源氏一拳砸在了铁栏上，发出了巨大的声响，然后头也不回地离开了。  
“你去见他了？”莱耶斯在走廊尽头等着他，“他跟你说什么了？”  
源氏摇了摇头。  
莱耶斯又说，“他背叛了我们。”  
源氏一瞬间想说点什么，有几个词几乎就要冲出他的喉咙，可是他突然发现自己什么声音也发不出来。他只能看见莱耶斯还在说什么，但他听不见。  
此时此刻的源氏才发现原来自己什么都不知道，而周围的人都知道，都看得一清二楚。  
“你会杀了他吗？”源氏听见自己在问，这声音变得这么陌生，好像在听别人说话一般。  
莱耶斯盯着他看了一会，源氏面无表情地回看着莱耶斯。  
“应该吧。”莱耶斯说，“你怎么想？”  
“那你把我和他关在一起吧。”源氏说。

源氏在暗影守望期间，好像不曾提过什么过分的要求。  
他刚来的时候对于自己被改造了的身体不太能接受，自暴自弃，对所有人都恶言相待。他反抗所有人，把所有人挡在自己的世界之外。  
莱耶斯把他关在禁闭室里，三天没有给他吃东西。最后放源氏出来的时候，给他开门的教官还是被他打伤了。  
莱耶斯揪着源氏的脑袋往铁栏上撞，轻微的脑震荡让源氏几乎要吐出来，可是他胃里空空如也，他只是吐了口唾沫在地上，混杂着一点血丝。  
后来源氏从莱耶斯那里学到了点东西，他就不再那么嚣张地反抗所有人了。可是他仍然觉得自己如此格格不入，对着镜子的时候，他很难不去注意到自己与他人的区别。  
直到他听说了麦克雷。  
他很难将先前看到那个骄傲的年轻神枪手和丧家犬这个词联系在一起，也很难相信后来和他同居的人就是那个听到名字就会让人感觉到光的麦克雷。不知道到底发生了什么，麦克雷总是在虚度光阴，把自己变成一个真正的废物。  
源氏在和他相处的时间里总感觉到一丝慰藉，想到这世界上还有和自己一样厌恶自身的人，和自己一样自暴自弃的人。所以源氏喜欢和麦克雷待在一起，可是他又恨，恨麦克雷的颓丧，就像恨自己的堕落一样。  
他迫切想明白麦克雷坠入谷底的原因，仿佛这样他就能脱离自己的谷底一般。  
莱耶斯没有阻止源氏亲近麦克雷，在他眼里，这就像两只困兽在互相舔舐伤口一样。  
“向我保证你们不会出事就行，”莱耶斯说，“我不想你住进去第一天晚上就死人。”  
源氏点点头，然后就搬进了新房间，然后就有了今天。

莱耶斯直到把源氏关进禁闭室的前一秒还告诉他，“我可以原谅你，不过如果你想好了的话，进去之后我不会再给你机会的。”  
“嗯。”源氏伸手把铁门关上，“锁上吧。”  
铁门被锁上后，源氏隔着铁栏看向被关在隔壁的麦克雷。麦克雷和他刚才离开时的姿势一样，牛仔帽盖在脸上，呼吸平稳，不知道是不是睡着了。  
源氏一动不动地坐在地上，目不转睛地盯着他看。  
其实禁闭室就只关着他们两个，源氏听着自己和麦克雷的呼吸声，感觉到前所未有的放松。  
“我从来没从深渊里出来。”源氏轻声说，“现在你也变成了深渊。”

源氏在深夜睁开了眼睛，他不清楚现在是几点。说不清是什么让他醒了过来，他不是个认床的人，也不觉得一晚上不吃饭有什么，可是他此时此刻异常清醒。  
他下意识向隔壁看去，惊讶地看见麦克雷在看着自己，在从窗子里透进来的月光中，麦克雷的眼睛仍然很亮。  
“为什么？”源氏还是这样问。  
麦克雷走到铁栏前，伸出手去够他。源氏也伸出手，抓住了麦克雷的手。  
“莱耶斯计划要推翻守望先锋。”麦克雷说，“我不想，所以我在反抗他。”  
源氏低下头，他借着月光看着脏兮兮的地板，抿着嘴唇。  
“你都不知道我要做什么，为什么要留下来？”麦克雷又说。  
“我不想你死。”源氏说。  
“我也不想你死，”麦克雷说。  
接着就没有人再说话了。源氏看着麦克雷，又看看他们抓在一起的手，突然轻轻笑了。  
“我们没有办法接吻了。”麦克雷说。  
源氏的笑意更浓了，他笑得颤抖起来。“我们隔得好远。”他说。  
麦克雷也笑了。他的另一只手也隔着铁栏伸了过来，环抱住了源氏。  
他们隔着冰凉的铁栏感受着对方的温度，这幅模样很可笑，但对他们来说也足够了。  
“晚安。”麦克雷说。  
“晚安，”源氏说，“带我走吧。”


End file.
